fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Eternal Knight
One of the original founders and current Co-Leaders of the dark guild QuadDracoras, The Eternal Knight is an almighty and mysterious individual that represents the aspect of Earth in QuadDracoras. Next to information about his identity exists, and the very few who do know are either people he respects, or people who are now dead. He is often seen paired up with Lucian Crimea. Appearance Thel Knight is presumably an adult who always dons his armour, which gave him the title 'Eternal Knight'. Even though his entire appearance is grey, he once had colour, before he adopted the magic of Grey Life. The armour has several layers that cover his whole body, finishing with a large cape that usually manages to cover his whole body. From underneath of the armour, cloths of Silk flow out, presumably an undershirt to protect his skin from the armour. Personality The Eternal Knight is a terrifying character that values Honour above everything. Usually remaining silent, he only talks when his emotions overwhelm him, usually anger. In the rare cases that he shows respect to somebody, The Eternal Knight will willingly provide information, no matter how descreet it should be. Other than that, there are not really any circumstances in which The Eternal Knight would ever show any form of emotion. History Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop The Tale of Team Moon Drop Prologue Arc *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE Set Out! *Still deciding Weapons Tiamat's Edge- The Eternal Knight's personal weapon, the blade is much sturdier than most swords, being reinforced with both extra metal and the 'Grey Life'. Many lives have fallen to it's sharpness and even more have fallen to it's immense weight. Due to the unusual guard and unbalanced weight blade, 20% handle The Eternal Knight has so far been the only one to wield the blade to it's full potential. Black Armour- The trademark of The Eternal Knight, the armour is a blessed item that has been worn and seen in several Legends. It's enchantment makes it strongly resistant to damage, and also withstandable to magic. However, due to the effects of 'Grey Life' the armour has now been pernamently changed, to the effect that it has lost all colour. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic- (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō) A caster type magic that utilizes control over the Earth, The Eternal Knight has an extensive and detailed control over this type of magic. Being his Primary magic, The Eternal Knight has had several years of solitude to practice it. Over the years, he has developed his own, unique method of magic, to an extent that he has been dubbed by several organizations as "The Guardian of Terra". Terra's Blessing- (だいち めぐみ, Daichi no Megumi) The Eternal Knight creates several pillars of Earth, at which point he proceeds to cover his Blade in Earth, Strengthening it and making the weight increase by several folds. The Protection of Terra- (だいち まもり, Daichi no Mamori) The Eternal Knight creates several pillars of Earth, but rather than coating his blade, he covers his armour in Earth, increasing it's defensive capabilities, but at the same time greatly reducing his speed and mobility. Shield of the Mother- (だいち シールド, Daichi no Shiirudo) The Eternal Knight creates a ball around himself, then repeats the process, condensing the Earth around him until it becomes a virtually invincible ball of Earth. The Shield of the Mother only has two weaknesess: It has trouble defending against piercing attacks and that it is easy to destroy from the inside, making it ideal for Surprise attacks. Flower of Eden- (エデン はな, Eden no Hana) Using an immense amount of magic, The Eternal Knight creates several spikes of Earth that are ridiculously large, arranging them in a Flower like pattern. Although it is large and creates an immense amount of srrength, this is astonishingly one of The Eternal Knight's weakest spells, only being used in the case of an emergency or distraction. Aquatic Terra- (みず だいち, Mizu Daichi), The Eternal Knight turns the ground into a swamp like substance, trapping opponents into the Earth. As soon as they are in the ground, The Eternal Knight hardens the ground, leaving the target vulnerable to his blade. Grey Life- (はいいろ せいめい, Haiiro Seimei) A magic that is only known to the Eternal Knight, the Grey Life is a forbidden magic. The magic entails trading all colour from the caster's body for magic, making their body eternally Grey. This creates a do-or-die situation, in which the caster has a few minutes of immense magical power that is able to rival the power of the Ten Wizard Saints. Although not used to it's full capability, The Eternal Knight has managed to 'glitch' the spell, in offering the colour of his armour rather than his body to his magic, creating an eternal yet weakened supply of magic at his disposal as long as the armour is on him. Teleportation Magic- (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) Due to the massive weight of his armour which constantly limits his movement, The Eternal Knight makes up for it by using Teleportation Magic. Although it sounds grand and invincible, it unfortunately isn't, as the man he was learning it from died of old age before he could teach The Eternal Knight the advanced parts of Teleportion, a rather ironic problem because of his name. As such, The Eternal Knight only has knowledge of the basic fundamentals of Teleportation but he still utilizes it to his best ability Trivia The appearance of The Eternal Knight is of Zelgius in Fire Emblem, the greatest general in Begnion The spell Flower of Eden is from Taras Doberg's Earth Flower. The intended name for the character was going to be "The Black Knight" however, this could possibly be viewed as a crossover, as such the name was replaced with Eternal. Category:QuadDracoras Category:Sword user Category:Dark Mage Category:NowiePark